High-performance batteries can serve as part of a solution to supply and storage problems and environmental issues related to the replacement of fossil-fuel-based energy with clean alternative energy. Lithium-sulfur batteries, in particular, are of interest because of the high theoretical specific energy density (2600 Wh kg−1), high theoretical specific capacity (1680 mAh g−1), low material cost, and low safety risk. However, the poor electrical conductivity of elemental sulfur, the dissolution and shuttling of polysulfide intermediates, and the resultant poor cycling performance limits the applicability and usefulness of Li—S batteries. Accordingly, a need exists for Li—S batteries that exhibit improvements in reversible capacity, rate capability, and cycling stability.